Foxfire Seal
by Sasuke Ichihara
Summary: Enter Sasuke Uchiha a young sorcerer who lost his family, save for his older brother, in a tragic massacre. Throw in Naruto, a nine-tailed fox spirit, and the adventure begins!
1. Accepted

**Ichihara: I am glad to present the first real chapter of Foxfire Seal and just to be clear I still don't own Naruto…well enjoy!**

**Emphasis**

_**Spells**_

_Thoughts or Mental Communication_

"Normal Speech"

**Enjoy!**

_**Foxfire Seal**_

**Prologue**

A raven-haired man with reddish-black eyes stood on a building in the rain, the darkness of night shielding him from view. He wore a black cloak adorned with orange and red smoke-like patterns. A small, red fox with even redder eyes was sitting upon his shoulder. The dark figure watched with a sorrowful gaze as a small raven haired boy entered the flower merchant's home.

"Itachi-sama!", the fox whined, "Why do you need to go to jail?"

_Kyuubi, how many times must I remind you to use our mental link when talking in public?_

_Gomen, Itachi-sama…so why?_

_I was only able to save Sasuke while being framed as the murderer of our clan in the process, the three of us are the only ones who know what really happened._

_But why didn't you fight back and prevent all of this from happening in the first place!?_

_Why? Because I didn't…_

_Argh! This is why everyone hates talking to you!!!_

_By the way…you said that you have an otouto as well, ne?_

_Yes, his name is Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto._

_Hn…In about ten years my otouto will be accepted into the academy, until then you are to help the Haruno clan raise him._

_And when he's been accepted?_

_I have arranged for the teachers to take care of him…now that the seed has been planted we just need to watch it and help it grow…then and only then will we find out what is inside…_

_**Chapter one: Accepted**_

_Acceptance is a wondrous thing, _

_for you are safe from rejection's sting._

_Many are accepted even from birth, yet_

_others are deprived from such mirth._

_But those to whom this privilege is sold _

_shall experience a destruction untold._

_By Sasuke Ichihara_

**~Ten Years Later~**

"Sasu-chan, Saku-chan!", a woman yelled up the stairs, "You've both got mail!"

After a few seconds a pale, raven-haired sixteen year old walked down the stairs, a red fox following him. After them a pink-haired girl who was the same age followed.

"Here's your mail…oh I'm so proud of you two!", the woman all but yelled handing the teens their mail as she hopped around.

The pink-haired teen looked around before asking, "Mom, where's May?"

The woman looked at her daughter confusedly before saying, "You know that rabbit, she's helping your father and Natsu in the garden."

May and Natsu are Mr. and Mrs. Haruno's shikigami. Natsu is a salamander when in animal form and May is a rabbit. May's human form has silver hair, with bunny ears standing on top of her head, bright pink eyes, and a slightly tanned complexion. While Natsu has dark green hair, slightly pale skin, and hypnotic, snake-like eyes, which are always behind a pair of glasses.

The two teens gasped as they opened their respective envelopes and Sakura read hers aloud.

"Congratulations, Haruno Sakura, you have been accepted into Konoha Academy. The portal to the academy's world will open at the stroke of midnight on the tenth of September, which is tomorrow, at the entrance of the forest. To enter said portal you must have the scroll attached to this letter in hand. You are to have created a magic circle of your own so that you can summon a Shikigami familiar at the welcoming ceremony. You will also need the following supplies:

Blank scrolls

Handwritten Talismans (Written by you)

One staff (Create it yourself)

Brushes and ink

I thank you for your time and wish you good health until you arrive.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Sarutobi"

Both teens let the news set in before running to their rooms to create their circles. The hours flew by and several explosions were heard from Sakura's room while harsh critiquing, which could only be Kyuubi, came from Sasuke's. Later that night, Sakura peeked her head into Sasuke's room to ask for help and noticed that the boy was hard at work creating a fire-based circle. Upon finishing a few runes Sasuke stood on the kanji in the center and chanted, "_**Ancient fires of souls long past, I request your aid in the spells I cast, grant me the abilities of magical flame, to seal our contract I recite my name. Uchiha Sasuke!**_"

Sakura watched in awe as azure fire engulfed Sasuke and the circle vanished from the floor. The flames subsided revealing the raven holding a golden staff that stood about a foot or so taller than him. The staff was topped with a red symbol which was shaped like a will-o'-the wisp that framed a sapphire gem in the center. Sasuke, as he willed his staff away, turned to face Sakura and asked, "Did you need something?"

"Y-yeah.", Sakura stammered, "C-could you help me with m-my floral circle? I just need help with the runes."

Sasuke sighed before replying, "Okay, let's see how far you've gotten."

After inspecting the runes on Sakura's circle Sasuke announced, "The runes are fine…", Sakura released the breath she had been holding, "the problem, **baka**, is that you put the wrong kanji in the center!", Sakura frowned, "You're trying to make a **floral** circle…so why is **NATSU**, the kanji for summer, in the middle instead of **HARU** which is the kanji for spring!?"

After editing her circle, and receiving much criticism from a grumpy Uchiha, the young sorceress stood in the center and recited her own incantation, "_**Sprites of the flower and the tree, I wish to form a contract with thee, my name I shall surrender with ease, so now I ask join me please! Haruno Sakura!**_"

A gentle wind filled with flower petals surrounded the pink-haired teen forging her new staff. The pink and green colored staff now in the girl's hand was a good foot or so taller than her and was topped with a pink flower which held an emerald in the center. The rest of the night was spent gathering their needed supplies for the next day, their first day at school. The next night around eleven Mr. and Mrs. Haruno had their shikigami escort the teens to the entrance of the forest. The two shikigami had adopted their human forms and dressed for the occasion. May chose a pink dress with red trim, a large bow around her waist, and her bunny ears proudly stuck out from the top of her head. Natsu had worn black slacks, glasses that accentuated his yellow, reptilian eyes, and a white dress shirt with a red tie. After an hour or so of walking, the group came to an iron gate that stood in the normally empty space that was the forest entrance. Sakura and Sasuke presented their scrolls which were then pulled into the gate. Natsu and may turned back into a salamander and rabbit when the gate opened allowing the teens to enter before bidding them farewell and leaving. The two teens stood in a corridor of light and watched as the gate closed behind them.

"What are you two doing?", a voice called from behind, "Start walking or you'll be late!"

"You're one to talk Kakashi-sama! You're **always** late!"

Sasuke turned around and saw that the voice belonged to a robed man wearing a mask and an eye patch, a brown dog, which the two assumed to be his shikigami, sat beside him.

The masked man, Kakashi, turned to the dog, "Iruka, could you please stop pointing out my shortcomings and escort these two to the ceremony."

With a poof the dog turned into a human male who wore a light brown robe and had a scar across his face.

"Would you please follow me.", Iruka politely said.

The shikigami led the duo to a large field that was filled with multiple small sprites playing and dancing. In the middle of the field stood four gigantic buildings the largest one surrounded by the other three. Each building looked like an old Japanese castle and bore a unique color and mark. The largest building was red and bore the school's emblem, which was the leaf. The next building was purple, held a serpent emblem, and gave off a dark and foreboding aura. Then, there was a green building that gave off a more welcoming aura and bore a slug emblem. Leading to the final building which was red, had a playful aura about it, and was marked by a toad emblem.

"Those four buildings are each a branch of the school controlled by a teacher.", Iruka explained, "The center building is the main one and is where the teachers and staff sleep. The green one is Tsunade-sama's dormitory, the red one is Jiraiya-sama's, and the purple one is Orochimaru-sama's. You will be going to the main building for the ceremony and be chosen by one of the three teachers depending on the shikigami you summon or if you interest one of them."

Iruka sent Sasuke and Sakura off before going to retrieve another group. The duo watched the sprites run alongside them as they drew nearer to the castles. Upon reaching said castles the sprites ran towards the next approaching group, which consisted of about four members. Sasuke and Sakura were left standing in front of the main gate of the grounds. They walked in and strait down the stone path until they reached the main building. Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly opened the large golden door that stood before him.


	2. The Rarest of Allies

_**Before you continue: If you have read chapter one be aware that it has been extended!

* * *

**_

Chapter two: The Rarest of Allies

They were greeted by a reddish-brown toad with scarlet tattoos, yellow eyes, a dark blue and white jacket, and a very long smoking pipe.

"I am Gamabunta! Jiraiya's shikigami.", the familiar bellowed, "You will find the ceremony hall by taking the right-hand corridor until you reach the third intersection, take left-hand passage until you reach a large tree, follow the direction that the cinnamon scented root points until you find a gray door with a purple frame, and finally take the crooked passage until you reach the end. You're looking for a large decorated door, you can't miss it, brat."

As the two walked Sasuke couldn't help but feel that the toad had directed the name "brat" at him.

_Stupid, overgrown, old, fat frog!_, the Uchiha grumbled within his head, following Sakura through the maze-like building.

As the two wandered through the corridors they noticed three students who seemed to be lost. Said students followed the two and reached a gigantic tree that seemed to touch the moon, a boy with red tattoos resembling fangs on each cheek walked over to the tree and sniffed the air.

"The name's Kiba and the door should be this way!", the dog-like boy yelled.

Following the path that was pointed out, the group came to an endless hall with an infinite amount of doors. This time two students, who appeared to be blind, walked forward and the girl introduced themselves.

"I a-am Hinata and this is my cousin N-Neji we are from the Hyuuga clan, a famous clan of i-itako. We sense that illusionary magic was u-used here, so give us a moment p-please."

The two pulled out their rosaries and started chanting a spell simultaneously.

"_**Oh wise souls of our ancestors, please honor what we say! Dispel the illusion that blocks the way!**_"

The group watched as the endless hallway melted away revealing a short crooked hall with a large decorated door at the end which was obviously the entrance to the ceremony hall. Once inside, the mere brilliance of the hall alone surprised them. In the ceiling was a mosaic of a the school, the hall seemed to glow with light of it's own, three adults sat behind a solid gold table, and three sterling silver tables stood in the center of the room, occupied by many chatting students. In front of the gold table there was a large gap where a crowd currently stood and chanting could be heard, the welcoming ceremony had begun. A well endowed, blonde woman was calling names from a long list after each student had performed the summons ritual and been chosen by a teacher. Sakura watched the many girls in the hall start ogling Sasuke and sighing. Sure Sasuke was hot as hell but Sakura just didn't see why they liked her little step brother so much.

"Haruno, Sakura!", the woman bellowed.

Sakura stepped forward and willed her staff into existence before chanting, "_**Oh protector of spring's gifts I summon thee to my side, I contract thee as my shikigami through my magical tide! With this name I seal our deal! **_**Ino!**"

All watched as a circle appeared below Sakura. The circle featured many runes, a crescent made of flowers, and a large lotus flower in the center. Within the circle flowers massed together and formed a small figure that, upon closer inspection, was revealed to be a butterfly the insect landed on the hand of it's master and pale blue runes appeared on it's wings.

"A tree sprite…hmmm…I'd like to have a student as talented as you Haruno-san.", the blonde woman said, "I am Tsunade, you may take a seat at the table over there."

Tsunade motioned towards the left-hand table, where a slug sat at the end.

"Welcome, Sakura-chan. I am Katsuyu, lady Tsunade's shikigami." the slug politely said as the pink-haired girl took her seat, her new shikigami landing on her shoulder.

"Hyuuga, Hinata!", Tsunade called.

Hinata stepped forward, pulled out her rosary, and chanted, "_**Spirit of the godly arts, come to my side bright and tall! Become my shikigami and be there when I call!**_** Sai!**"

Multiple spirit flames appeared in a circle around Hinata and rotated quickly around her. The flames came together and took the shape of a wolf, when the flames died down a black wolf was revealed to all. Said wolf walked over to Hinata and licked her extended hand causing a series of red runes to appear on it's body. Tsunade accepted Hinata as her student and the young itako took a seat next to Sakura.

"Congratulations, Hinata-chan!", Sakura cheered.

"T-thank you.", the shy girl stuttered.

"Hyuuga Neji!", the teacher called.

"_**He who watches the sands of time, be attracted to my magical rhyme! A worthy ally is what I seek, to bind us now your name I speak!**_** Gaara!**"

Just as with Hinata, spirit flames surrounded Neji and rotated while sand formed an animal. The flames fused with the sand and revealed a raccoon dog. Said animal allowed Neji to pet him before licking his hand and gaining body runes just like Sai.

"Splendid!", a white-haired man yelled, "I, Jiraiya, accept you as my student! Take a seat at the center table Hyuuga-kun!"

Neji bowed to his new teacher and took a seat next to a sleeping student with a weasel as his familiar.

"Otouto!?", the weasel yelled, "Is that you, brother?"

"Nee-san?", the raccoon dog replied, "Nee-san, it is you!"

"Temari…", the formally sleeping student said, "quiet down…you're so troublesome…"

"Sorry, Shikamaru, didn't mean to wake you from your **twentieth nap today!**"

As the pair continued on with their one-sided argument, the ceremony continued.

"Inuzuka, Kiba!"

The dog-like boy stepped forward and willed a staff into existence as he chanted his spell.

"_**Swiftly we shall run at night, the moon our only source of light. As my partner together we'll fight, our enemies falling to our delight!**_** Akamaru!**"

Several barks were heard as a lunar circle appeared below Kiba. The shadows formed a small dog with white fur and brown ears. The shikigami jumped and licked his master's face causing a series of black runes to appear on it's body.

"No takers!? Then he's with me as well!", Jiraiya announced, "welcome aboard Inuzuka-kun!"

As Kiba took his seat, the next name was called, "Uchiha, Sasuke!"

When the raven-haired teen stepped forward and summoned his staff, a pair of golden, reptilian eyes glared at him.

"_**Master of flames hear my plea, be the one who befriends me! A bond of flame-**_"

**~The Realm of Spirits~**

"Inari-sama!", a golden fox gasped, it is an honor that you bless me with your presence!"

"Calm yourself little Naruto.", the deity commanded, "I merely come to wish my favorite kitsune farewell."

"What do you mean Inari-sama?"

"The time has come for you to leave my little kitsune."

"I-I'm l-leaving!?", the poor fox stuttered, coming to tears.

"Shhh…mother Amaterasu has foreseen this and told me that you will have a kind master, Naruto. There is nothing to worry about.", the god soothed, picking the fox up.

"B-but I'll m-miss you I-Inari-sama!", the fox cried into the deity's chest.

"Little kitsune, don't shed tears of sadness, for this is a new beginning."

As the two spoke a voice entered Naruto's head.

_-is what I wish to share, come to me by Inari's prayer! Naruto!_

"Goodbye, Inari-sama!", Naruto called as he faded away.

"Farewell little Naruto!", Inari called back, "I'll miss you too.", the deity said, crying.

**~Konoha Academy~**

Flame danced within Sasuke's circle, editing runes and causing a fox to appear around to edge. The flames massed together and formed a golden fox that lashed nine shining tails behind it. The fox opened it's sapphire eyes and looked into the onyx gaze it's master directed at it. Sasuke reached out and cupped the side of his familiar's face, rubbing it gently. In response the familiar leaned into the touch and purred before pulling back and licking the Uchiha's hand. A black spiral appeared on the fox's stomach and Jiraiya bellowed, "A Yoko(1)!? Talk about the rarest of allies! That tears it this kid is mine!"

"You can **have** him Jiraiya I refuse to teach **another** Uchiha!", Orochimaru hissed.

The ceremony continued until all of the new students were seated then after everyone ate the students were led to their respective dormitories.

**

* * *

**

(1) Yoko is another way to say fox. It is usually directed at foxes that are in servitude to Inari.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!


	3. The First Lesson!

**_Chapter Three: The First Lesson!_**

A group of students and animals left Jiraiya's dorm at seven in the morning and walked to the middle of the field, seating themselves among the sprites that inhabited the area.

"For our first lesson", Jiraiya bellowed, "we shall go over the basic restrictions of magic and the deities that govern our powers."

The class, as a group, groaned at this announcement.

"Now, now…this is just a quick lesson then we'll take the rest of the class off."

Jiraiya watched with a satisfied grin as the group's expressions became content.

"Now then, as you may know our country is the Land of Fire so our magi most commonly excel in what types of magic? Yes, Uchiha."

"That would be fire, light, and floral.", Sasuke replied, scratching Naruto's ears which earned him a delighted purr in response.

"Correct! Now what does that make our country's leading deity?"

"Amaterasu, right?", Kiba asked.

"Correct, the sun goddess, Mother Amaterasu. As with the other lands, our leading deity governs the magic of magi born to this land. Now, who can tell me what the main restrictions of magic are and why? Hyuuga, go ahead."

"First, when providing service through magical means the price must be of equal value to the service or the proprietor shall lose their magic until the trade is made equal. Second, we can never use magic to take life no matter what the circumstances are, for the culprit will take on the full weight of the murder thus causing his or her soul to fall into darkness and be slowly eaten away by demons. The third and most important rule is that we must never attempt to resurrect the dead, for the consequences are unimaginably severe."

"Correct, Hyuuga." Jiraiya said, replacing his usual grin, "Now, as promised, take a break for the rest of class. I'd advise that you use this time to get to know your shikigami."

As Jiraiya watched his students socialize he decided to write down some new ideas for his next book.

"You're a real pervert Jiraiya.", Gamabunta scoffed.

"I write a few echi books, so what?"

"Echi nothing! Those disgraces you dare call books are complete smut!"

This argument continued as the class spoke amongst themselves.

"Naruto…", Sasuke began.

"Sasuke-sama?", the fox replied.

"Naruto, did you ever have a family in the spirit world?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama, my brother was the only family I had after my parents were murdered…but when I was still a kit my brother was summoned."

"I'm sorry…you must have been so lonely…"

"I wasn't exactly alone…I had Inari-sama to look after me…but I still miss my brother…he is an impossibly strong fox with blazing red fur and ruby colored eyes…his name is Kyuubi…"

"…Kyuubi? He was my aniki's shikigami…"

"**Was**? If your aniki summoned him they should still be master and servant! Unless…did my brother die!?"

"No! He didn't die…ten years ago, my aniki was framed for the murder of our clan and imprisoned…so Kyuubi was left to me and the Haruno clan took us in…"

"Oh…gomenasai! I must be prying into Sasuke-sama's past."

"Not at all! Also, you can just call me Sasuke…if you like…"

"Okay, Sasuke-sama…"

"By the way…"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?"

"Can't shikigami assume human form? I'm asking because you've never once transformed since we met last night."

"Of course we can! I just thought that you'd prefer to see me in my animal form.", Naruto replied, ears flattening against his head.

"Let me see your other form then.", Sasuke pressed.

"As you wish…Sasuke-sama…", Naruto whispered as he rose and stood on his hind legs.

Ghostly, blue flames enshrouded Naruto and earned the entire class's attention. The fire swirled around the familiar, engulfing its being and reshaping into a humanoid form. The flames dispersed to reveal a boy, seemingly fourteen years in age, with flawless sun-kissed skin, vibrant golden locks that put the sun's glow to shame, and entrancing eyes that were a celestial sapphire. The boy wore brilliant orange, silk robes with breath-taking crimson flames decorating the hems and a cerulean obi. Three whisker-like scars graced each of his cheeks, a pair of golden fox ears sat atop his head, and a matching tail flowed behind him. As the girls in the group drooled over this other-worldly beauty the boy's became insanely jealous and glared daggers at the fox.

"Does this form please you Sasuke-sama?", Naruto asked, catching his master's dazed stare.

"Naruto…you look…", the Uchiha whispered.

"Yes, Sasuke-sama?", the familiar urged.

"Naruto!!!", a new voice called, "Is that really you, Naruto!?"

"Sempai!?", the fox asked turning around, successfully bringing Sasuke out of his stupor.

"Oh praise the gods! We meet again my little Naruto!", Iruka called, embracing the blonde as a certain raven recomposed himself.

"It's nice to see you too sempai!", the kitsune said, returning the gesture.

"It's good to see you again Iruka-san.", Sasuke interrupted.

"You're one of the students that I guided to the school last night. What was your name again?"

"Uchiha, Sasuke.", the raven responded.

"I take it that you are Naruto's master, ne?"

"That is correct."

"Good, last night I sensed that you were a powerful yet kind person, so I'm glad that **you** summoned Naruto.", Iruka explained, letting out a breath of relief.

"IIIIIIIIruuuuuukaaaaaa-saaaaan!", yet another voice called.

"Lee-kun, I'm over here!", Iruka yelled back at a green dot off in the distance.

The dot got larger until a boy who seemed to be a couple years older than Sasuke appeared. The boy wore a green gi with an orange trim, his hair-cut was bowl-shaped, he had bandages covering his arms, and to top it all off he had the thickest eyebrows in all of existence! Sasuke took note that Lee had a headband with the school's symbol on it.

He must be on the disciplinary committee since he wears that headband.

"Excuse me, Sasuke-sama…", a soft voice called.

"Hn?", came the reply.

"This class is over," Naruto announced, "and the group is halfway to school…" the kitsune pointed out.

"**CRAP!!!** I'll be late for the next cla-"

"Don't worry, I'll get you there on time!", Naruto cut in.

Flame enshrouded Naruto once more and a much larger version of the shikigami appeared. In this form Naruto's eyes were more slanted, azure designs covered his body, fireballs floated at his heels, and a green rosary hung around his neck.

"Get on, Sasuke-sama…", the kitsune said.

"Uchiha…do you mind if Gaara and I catch a ride too?", Neji asked from behind the two.

Sasuke turned to Naruto, "Naruto, can you support that much weight?"

"Yes, Sasuke-sama"

"You heard him, Hyuuga."

Gaara hopped onto his master's shoulder as Neji climbed onto Naruto's back. Sasuke then sat in front of Neji and the kitsune rose into the air before dashing across an invisible rode of air toward the school.

"Naruto-san,", Neji began, "you have pretty nice fur, it's as smooth as silk."

"Thank you, Neji-sama! Inari-sama used to say the same."

The three approached the school and the class gawked at Naruto's new form before the kitsune turned back into a normal fox. Jiraiya handed the class over to Kakashi before walking off for "research" supposedly.

"Okay class!", Kakashi bellowed, "My class is about channeling spells through your shikigami! Today we will discuss the main forms of a shikigami."

The class walked into the forest surrounding the school until they came across a clearing that was next to a small spring. The class took their seats as Iruka joined them, a panting Lee behind him.

"Ah. Lee-kun, how was walking Iruka?"

"Invigorating, Kakashi-sensei! Now I just need to see where Chioji snuck off to!", Lee yelled before leaving.

"Try the kitchen! That's where he normally is! Now class, one of the three main forms a shikigami takes are known as **minute form**, the forms they appeared in when you summoned them. Then there is **guardian form**, which is the form a shikigami takes when fighting. Finally, there is **temporary form**, which is the human nature of your shikigami, which is usually the form of a child or teenager. Today we will focus on the temporary form. Hyuuga-kun, step forward and have your familiar assume its human guise."

Neji and Gaara stepped forward and sand began to encircle the tanuki. The sand swirled faster and faster, finally covering the familiar's form completely and began growing taller. The sand dissipated and revealed a teenage boy with fiery hair, pale skin, very pale, green eyes with seemingly no pupils, black rings around his eyes, a tan yukata with a red obi, and the kanji for love tattooed in red on the left side of his forehead. He also had tanuki ears and a matching tail.

"Perfect…now who's next?"


	4. Uchiha no Gyakusatsu!

**At long last I have decided to reveal the events of the Uchiha massacre! I hope that you enjoy it!**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Uchiha no Gyakusatsu! (Massacre of the Uchiha!)**_

Kiba and Akamaru stepped forward and a whirlwind of feathers surrounded the dog, consuming his form growing, and finally dissipating. The dog's form had tan skin, brown hair, red triangle tattoos, and a gray hoodie with a fluffy, black trim. Akamaru looked exactly like his master except that he had dog ears, a tail, and wings. The class continued on like this until Iruka informed Kakashi that the class had ended. The students made their way to Jiraiya's dorm once more and were met with a feast in the dining room.

"It's time for lunch!" Jiraiya announced cheerfully.

Many students took their seats and began eating while others chatted amongst themselves. Sasuke and Naruto had taken their food and walked into their room. After a few minutes Neji and Gaara entered accompanied by Kiba and Akamaru. Sasuke groaned having remembered that the he shared a room with the other two magi and their shikigami. That was the interesting thing about Konoha Academy, students shared a room with two other magi in the same year as them, attended all the same classes, and had to be in the same clubs as their roommates.

"Uchiha, we should consider which clubs we will join. I recommend two at most.", Neji pointed out.

Sasuke sat up and said, "Good idea, Hyuuga. We'll each come up with one idea and propose it to everyone else."

"Okay", Kiba barked, "I say that we join the Dueling club!"

Sasuke looked at Naruto who stared right back at him and shrugged. Neji and Gaara did the same before Sasuke finally said, "I second that."

Neji spoke next saying, "I propose that we consider joining the soccer team."

"**NO WAY IN HELL!!!**", Kiba roared.

"Why?", came the calm reply.

"That would mean more time spent with Gai!"

Seeing the vacant expressions of the others Kiba took out a photo of his guide that he had conveniently gotten separated from last night. The man overall looked like an older and overly happy version of Lee. The rest of the group shivered and nodded in agreement to Kiba's protest.

"Well you're up, Uchiha.", Neji replied.

"I think that we should join the…Missions committee?"

The Missions committee was run by a part-time teacher named Ren who worked at a café called _The Endless Moonlight Café_. The club sent students out of the school to perform task ranging from being hired as bodyguards for important people to being assigned to protect a village from an onslaught of demons. Since this club was so dangerous however, first year students were usually prohibited from joining unless they either had strong spells, a letter of recommendation, or, of course, a death wish.

"Are you **suicidal** or just **insane**, Uchiha?", Neji sarcastically asked.

"Neither, I just think that we should at least have **some** excuse to get out of some classes and do something interesting.", Sasuke argued.

"I say we go for it! We all come from pretty powerful clans and could easily get recommended!", Kiba reasoned.

"Then it's agreed. We join the Dueling club and the Missions committee.", Sasuke announced.

"I just knew that you would join that club.", a voice called from the doorway.

"Jiraiya-sensei!", the three exclaimed in unison.

"I knew that you three would try to sign up for that club, which is why I volunteered to request for and give you three these letters.", the sage replied, pulling a handful of letters from his vest.

The trio opened their respective letters and read through them, all of which were recommending that they join the Missions Committee. Sasuke seemed more concerned with his letter though.

"What's wrong, Sasuke-sama?", Naruto asked.

"T-This letter…is from my brother…Itachi!"

"Really, Sasuke-sama? That's great!"

"**NO IT'S NOT!!!**", Sasuke roared at the innocent fox, causing Naruto to turn into his minute form and dash into a corner where he cowered from his master's suddenly malevolent aura.

"I'm so s-sorry, S-Sasuke-s-sama! P-Please f-forgive m-me!", the fox yelled, crying.

Naruto's tears brought Sasuke back to his senses and after apologizing to the kitsune one-hundred times over Sasuke recounted what happened the night his clan was slain.

_**~Flashback~**_

Sasuke awoke with a start, his body covered in sweat from what had awakened him from his peaceful slumber. A scream. But not just any scream, it was his mother's painful and horrified scream. The six-year-old magi wandered to his parent's room ignoring the pained cries for help coming from beyond the walls of his home and the heavy scent of blood in the air. He only focused on his goal, he had to reach his parents and make sure that they were okay. At long last he reached the door he sought. The door creaked like a rusty gate as the child pushed it open and immediately fell to his knees and vomited at the scene before him. The decapitated and disemboweled corpses of his mother and father were sprawled out on the floor in a pool of the crimson substance that so cruelly polluted the air and a cloud-shaped design was scorched into the floor before him.

_Sasuke! Hurry to the safe house under mother and father's bed!_

"That was aniki!", Sasuke thought aloud in a weak voice before crawling around the cadavers and slipping under their bed through a trap door.

Sasuke tiptoed down the staircase until he reached a door with the Uchiha crest etched on it in white. The young magi focused his energy and chanted, "_**Vulcan's coal, channel fire through my soul. Gōkakyu no Jutsu!**_"

Sasuke then took a deep breath and released a small fireball upon exhaling. The mark on the door absorbed the flames and the top half of the crest turned red, unlocking the door. Sasuke opened the door and stepped inside, making sure to close and relock it. In a corner of the stone room staring right back at the young magi was none other than Uchiha, Itachi and his shikigami, Kyuubi.

"Otouto come here and listen carefully…we are being attacked by Akatsuki, a group of rouge magi."

"Why us though!?"

"Shhh…keep your voice down…they want Kyuubi and I to join them but I refused."

"Aniki, why aren't you fighting back!? You're the stronger than them, even I can sense that!"

"That's what I said!", Kyuubi commented.

"…both of you be quiet…", Itachi silently snapped.

Before the Uchiha could finish his sentence there was a loud rumbling from the door.

"Sasuke", Itachi whispered, "come over here and hide behind me!"

The door was broken down and two figures lunged at the older Uchiha. Itachi's eyes flared red, time slowed down to him and he chanted, "_**O raging spirit of flame, reduce them to ashes in my name! Gōen Rasengan!**_ (Flame Rasengan)"

Power swirled into a tight sphere within Itachi's hand and ignited, becoming a rapidly, swirling fireball. The Uchiha then charged into the first figure, the fireball reducing it to cinders. The Uchiha then turned on the other figure and chanted, "_**O mighty earthen guards, present your spears to the gods! Doryūsō! **_(Rising Stone Pillars)"

Stone spikes erupted from the ground and tore through the second enemy, splashing blood on Itachi. Sasuke then looked closely at the impaled cadaver only to find that it was his mother's body with her head sewn back on, which meant that the target that Itachi had torched was their father. The murderers had enchanted their bodies to act as puppets. Noticing that he had been deceived, Itachi turned to Sasuke and told him, "As things are now I will be blamed for our clan's downfall and imprisoned, so you must be the one who rebuilds. _**O mighty god of dreams, open your arms to him. Nehan Shōja no Jutsu**_ (Temple of Nirvana Technique)"

Glowing feathers fell from the ceiling and sent Sasuke into a deep slumber. When he awoke the next day he was at the Haruno household and Itachi had been sentenced to rot away in prison for destroying his clan.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**


End file.
